Battleship Mother
by queenpearl
Summary: An orphaned child roams the streets of Bremerton Washington in the early 90s and meets a lady he will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

NOVEMBER 1994

12 year old Matthew Dunn raced along the streets and back alleys of Bremerton, the shouts of the Mc Gavin's Bakery's cook still ringing in his ears. If there was ever a stereotypical cook, that man was it. Spoon in hand he practically chased Matthew out of the shop and onto the street where the cops picked up the trail from there. Matthew hadn't even gotten a moral of food for his efforts. So here he was with a still empty stomach, dodging concession stands and pedestrians alike, trying to outrun both the cops on foot and in their vehicles any way he could. Glancing behind him he could see two of the cops on foot gaining while the car was navigating a crowded street. Unfortunately, this meant Matthew wasn't watching where he was going and he ran straight into a blond-haired woman carrying a bag full of groceries. She staggered but managed to keep her balance and grabbed him in a surprisingly strong grip for a woman of her size. She was about 5'8" and couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds. He struggled against her.

"Hey, hey, now. Calm down young man." She ordered. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Matthew." He replied. He glanced back at the cops again and mouthed "help me".

She sighed. "Do not make me regret this." She hissed. "You get one freebe."

As the cops came racing up she said "Matt, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!"

Straightening up to face the cops she said "I'll handle this major."

"Miss Franklin, surely.." The cop began.

"Just leave it, Mike." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The cop replied and he and his partner left.

Then the woman turned to Matthew. "Alright, tell me what's going on here and I'll take you home." She ordered.

"No! You can't!" Matthew cried.

"I can and I will. Consider yourself lucky I didn't just turn you in." She growled.

"No I mean, I have no home." Matthew said.

"You're out here on your own?" She gasped in surprise. "A little boy like you."

"I'm not little. I'm 12 and I can take care of myself!" Matthew said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Yes, I can see that." She chuckled, poking a finger at his expanded chest. "I was just on my way home to cook dinner. You look like you need a good meal."

"I was hungry enough to tackle MC's." He said.

She laughed this time. "My, my that is hungry. Not many would brave that cook." She said.

"He chased me out with a spatula." Matthew grumbled.

"He does that." She replied. "Name's Madeline, but you can just call me Maddie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Maddie." He replied.

She put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a nudge. "Come on, I'll get supper on the table. Get a good meal into you and you can tell me why you're wondering around here all on your own." She said.

The prospect of food made Matthew's empty stomach grumble. "It's a deal." He replied.

"Good." She grunted and led him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline led Matthew through the winding twists and turns of Bremerton's Mothball fleet at last arriving at a huge battleship docked just off the highway. USS Missouri was moored beside two other battleships of the same size and design. USS Iowa and USS New Jersey. On both their bows sat two ladies almost identical to Madeline.

"Brought back a customer, eh sis?" One called.

"As long as the little fucker doesn't cause ya too much trouble." said the other.

"He's fine." Madeline replied. "Matthew, meet my siblings. This is my older sister Irene."

The second girl merely shrugged and gave him the finger.

"And Norma Jean." Madeline finished, giving Irene a dirty look.

Norma Jean smiled. "You here long?" She asked.

Matthew shrugged. "As long as Madeline wants me around I guess. Don't have anywhere else to go."

"Ah, you a hobo, little fucker?" Irene asked.

"If you mean homeless, yes." Matthew replied.

"Ignore her. Irene's got a filthy mouth but she means no harm by it." Madeline said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Matthew said.

...

"So he's staying for dinner?" Norma Jean asked once Madeline had finished telling her and Irene what'd happened in town.

"Ooh, a new fucker to try my homemade pie!" Irene giggled.

Madeline glared at her. "Absolutely not. I think I had to call in poison control the last time you baked something." She said.

Irene huffed but didn't say another word.

"Come on kiddo, let's get some food in that starving belly." Madeline said as she led him inside the galley.

She then went to help Norma Jean prepare a meal, leaving Matthew sitting at a nearby table..

"Alright pollywog, what's your tale?" Irene asked as stepped up to Matthew's table.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

Irene rolled her eyes. "You know. You're shitty life story, tell it around some shitty campfire at some fucking shitty hole of a camp." She replied.

Pushing his way past the cussing, Matthew understood.

"Oh well um my parents were killed in a car accident 2 years ago. No one in my family would have me so I was put in an orphan's home. I hated it there and just last year I ran away." He said.

"Madeline told me you tried to take on that fat beastly fuck ass of a cook at MC's." She said.

"I did, yes." Matthew replied.

Irene grinned and patted him on the back.

"Well good job, little fucker." She said. "Not many can claim to have taken that cook's big fucking ass."

"Thanks, I guess." Matthew replied.

"Dinner's ready!" Madeline called from the kitchen as she produced a steaming hot pot of soup.

Norma Jean carried a plateful of bread sticks.

"Smells fucking good, sis." Irene said.

Madeline passed out the bowls and one by one the group lined up and took their share in a good old fashioned chow line.

Matthew was half drooling before he even took his first bite and when he did...

"Madeline, I hate to say it but you're a better cook than my own mother was!" He exclaimed.

"Hey I helped." Norma Jean pouted.

"Okay, you're good too. The bread sticks are awesome!" Matthew laughed.

"Thanks kid." She grinned.

"What are your plans Matthew?" Madeline asked him.

Matthew shrugged. "Go east I guess, live off the land. I don't know." He replied.

Madeline sighed. "Well you can stay here if you want." She said.

"Really?"

Irene couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in Matthew's voice.

"Little fucker wants to stay. I say we let him stay." Irene said.

"He looks so thin. Let's fatten him up a little bit." Norma Jean agreed, pinching Matthew's cheek.

The 12 year old blushed bright read sending both sisters into a frenzy of laughter.

"Okay." Madeline agreed over the noise. "He can stay. That is if you want to Matthew?" She added, looking at him.

He nodded, the prospect of an actual warm bed on top of a hot meal even more appealing. "I'd like that." He replied.

Madeline had a bed set up in the former Executive Officer's quarters. She herself had a room just down the hall.

"If you need anything, just shout." He said.

Matthew nodded, settling down under the sheets.

Madeline resisted the urge to smile, he looked so cute.

She ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight Madeline." He yawned.

"Goodnight Matthew. Sleep well." She replied.


End file.
